


【巍澜】蛛丝AU（28）

by 707130978sakura



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707130978sakura/pseuds/707130978sakura





	【巍澜】蛛丝AU（28）

（28）  
赵云澜拼命想要让自己冷静下来，但是心脏却跳得飞快。  
“云澜，你在紧张吗？”沈巍的声音一如平常，温润而清雅，仿佛只是和赵云澜聊着今天喝了什么好茶。  
“我…我没有…”沈巍只是在一旁搅着冰桶似乎在里面找着什么，明明根本没有碰他一丝一毫，但是赵云澜却在无意识间回答沈巍问题的同时，溢出了些许呻吟般的暧昧。  
这倒是惊得赵云澜连忙屏住呼吸，这都什么鬼呀！  
沈巍到是觉得很是愉悦的轻声笑了。  
“云澜，你这里变硬了呢，我都还没怎么碰你呢，看来祁昀的药到是让你很享受，你这么想要那个东西？”沈巍突然凑在赵云澜的耳边说话，温热且带着点葡萄美酒的气息暧昧的轻轻拂过赵云澜的耳畔和脖子，激的他身体一阵轻轻的痉挛。  
赵云澜此时还算是清醒，听出了沈巍话语里的些许讽刺，他不停的摇头，“不是的，不是的，小巍，你听我说…”不是的，我不是想要那东西，我想要的是你呀！  
温热的气息已经远离，沈巍无声的回答着赵云澜，其实他并不想听任何解释。  
赵云澜有点紧张，大腿内侧的肌肉，由于太过紧张都开始有点轻微抽筋了，他紧张，不仅仅是因为他不知道接下来会发生什么，最主要的是他并不想让沈巍有所误会，而且，喝过酒的沈巍根本就是一根筋的白痴，根本就不晓得自己在做什么，再加上今天这点事着实是把沈巍给刺激着了，若是等到他清醒过来，估计会想以死谢罪，这就不好玩了。  
“怎么了？你这样算是在引诱我吗，云澜？”  
赵云澜此时真是要羞死了，原来的沈巍在床上，说白了就是器大活好话又少，每次只有赵云澜一个人在那嘟嘟囔囔的对着沈巍说着骚话，逞一时口舌之快拔罢了，最后还是会被沈巍无言的顶的说不出话来，但是，今天沈巍的话仿佛特别的多，而且还特别的直球，这就让赵云澜羞到不行了。  
“也是，平时你在床上总是这样，也不知道你哪来那么多撩人神经的话。”  
“那个人，对，祁昀，那个人也是你的众多前女友前男友之一吗？”伴随着越来越浓郁的黄泉花香，沈巍的声音渐渐靠近赵云澜。  
“不是的，小巍，我…他…就是我一战友，他连我是O都不知道。”  
“其他的人也都不知道你赵云澜是O呀，但是，还是有那么多人能和你在一起，但是我呢？我倒是知道，因为我仔细的查过，但是也没敢查的太过于深入，因为我还想活着和你在一起呢。”  
“我是不是也会变成你众多前任中的一个？”沈巍说话的声音越来越小，赵云澜都能想象的出沈巍那眼角低垂的小白兔模样。  
“小巍，你听我说，怎么可能呀，我…大学的时候是过的有点颓废，但是，我早就都改了，也禁欲很久了，边境那几年我哪敢行将踏错一步，退役回到家我就一直乖乖养伤，也养成了自洁自律的习惯，也没有出去乱玩过，而且我是真的对你一见钟情，是想好好珍惜的那种，我…我当时一见你，瞬间就想着哪怕来个旷世OO恋我也要好好和你在一起。我不想只是随随便便就和你在一起，不然，不然就凭我禁欲了那么久，我当时就直接把你打包419了。”  
“还有，你知道我有多不想承认自己是O吗？但是，当我知道你是A的时候，我还是毫不犹豫的让你标记我，被标记的瞬间我连我们孩子的名字都从脑子里蹦出好几个了，所以，小巍宝贝，我爱你，真的，你要相信我！”赵云澜一口气说了很多让他觉得羞耻的告白，屋内的空调开得正好，但是却让他觉得有点口干舌燥。  
“小巍……哇！？亲爱的你在干嘛！？”  
有些湿冷的东西被轻柔的涂抹在赵云澜的耻毛上，细腻绵密的触感不同于冷硬的冰块，淡淡的柠檬味道轻轻触着他的嗅觉神经，这触感，这味道——是浴室里的沈氏集团新推出的沐浴慕斯。  
赵云澜仿佛知道沈巍要做些什么，急着想把双腿收拢，哪怕只有一点点也好，但是却由于自己被各种SM小道具给束缚着，根本就是一点也动不了，他这边死命的挣扎，落在沈巍的眼里却是另一番景象——落入蛛网的猎物越是挣扎就会被缠的越紧，而且还给一旁观看的蜘蛛一种暧昧的暗示。  
“云澜，不要乱动，我拿着剃刀呢，会伤到你的。”  
“你……”赵云澜不敢动了，他可不想因为自己的一时冲动，让他和沈巍都后悔。  
沈巍虽然喝了酒，但是手却很稳，配着刚抹好的慕斯一刀一刀轻柔的刮着，直到把耻毛全部都刮了个干净才停手，然后像是在欣赏自己创作的艺术品一样，看了半天，最后才满意的把剃刀放在了一旁的桌子上，“云澜你本来就生了一身的好皮肤，体毛也少的可怜，真的只有脱了你的衣服才发觉你真的是个Omega，现在你连那里也都干干净净光光滑滑的，就像是处女一样。”  
“沈巍，我…”赵云澜很想骂人，但是，遇到沈巍他却又舍不得骂了，“我说亲爱的，什么处女不处女的，你还真是个老古董，这都什么年代了，你还有处女情结，但是老子被你上的时候就是处女好不好，老子以前都是做1的，懂不，老子以前可是纯1……”  
还没等赵云澜把他的纯1宣言再次发表完毕，他有些干涩的唇就被柔软的唇瓣覆上，一个湿滑黏腻的东西趁着嘴巴开启从空隙中侵入，在赵云澜的嘴中来回的舔弄着，勾着那一团软肉不停的纠缠不清。  
“...唔…唔….唔嗯….”赵云澜被吻到快要窒息，反射性的摇头想要避开，但是后脑勺却被沈巍的手腕牢牢的压制着，根本动不了分毫，沈巍的舌尖灵巧的在他的口腔里打着转儿，似乎十分愉悦，嚣张的攻城略地，没有丝毫的怜惜。  
“唔！！！”快要被吻窒息的赵云澜突然感觉到一股微弱的疼痛感游走于胸口，接着有感觉到冰冷的水正沿着皮肤慢慢的流下来，就像是刚才一样——晕死，又是冰！  
“又是冰哟，你很怕热，这个东西凉凉的很舒服，是吧？”沈巍笑着结束了一个缠绵悱恻的长吻。  
“疼……”又是冰，虽然是这样的一个天气，但是，刚才被沈巍亲吻到神魂颠倒，身上无一处不燥热，在毫无预兆的情况下让冰块与柔嫩敏感的胸部皮肤接触，怎么可能会舒服呢，赵云澜感受到的不过是一阵酥麻的刺痛感，不同于以往受伤流血的那种痛，这种却更让人难以忍受，折磨着他紧绷的神经。  
刚才就接受过冰块洗礼的乳首，此时更是敏感到不行，被体温渐渐融化的冰水顺着深线慢慢下流的感觉也让赵云澜感觉十分不好，只能期待喝醉了的沈巍不会像以前一样有那么好的耐心，或是干脆一睡不醒，赶紧结束这种事情。  
沈巍的确没有清醒时候那样有耐心，渐渐就觉得刚才玩过的招数已经不是那么好玩了，于是就将手中已经快化完了的小冰块扔下，任其顺着赵云澜的胸膛慢慢下滑，直到全部被体温融化成水，濡湿那精瘦的胸膛，这倒是让赵云澜松了一口气。  
可是，好景不长，那让人能起一身鸡皮疙瘩的冰冷感还没有彻底离开，却被火热的温暖瞬间取代——是刚才还在赵云澜口腔中肆无忌惮的灵巧舌头。  
无意间，细小的呜咽声从赵云澜的唇瓣中溢出。  
赵云澜其实是强势且不服输的人，但是无论他怎么样挣扎似乎都无法避开，这周围似乎有着无数他看不清的蛛丝织成了一个巨大的蛛网，他是陷入其中的猎物，越是挣扎蛛丝缠的越是紧致，只能任凭自己无法自制的发出甜腻诱人的呻吟来愉悦一旁收线的蜘蛛。  
沈巍似乎是真的很开心，从喉间发出了愉悦的笑声。  
“这里也变硬了呢。”沈巍伸出手轻轻弹了一下赵云澜挺立的乳首，他平时体温略低，但是刚拿过冰块的手指此时却是热的火一般炽热，一冷一热，犹如天堂和地狱一般的距离，撕扯的赵云澜简直要被撕裂了，乳首的疼痛感，还伴有随着沈巍的手指尖汹涌而来的快感都让赵云澜颤栗不已，而身下的小小澜似乎也跟着上面一起有了感觉，一下子就彻底勃起了，口中也不自觉的泄露出丝丝甜腻的呻吟……  
“云澜，你到底是多想要？这样就这么有感觉？”沈巍轻笑出声。  
沈巍从未如此的看轻似的说过赵云澜，赵云澜觉得自己要被沈巍给气炸了，但是，同时也要被自己给气炸了，因为说白了这一切都是自己作的，但是，被蒙住双眼，单方面的被给予快感，只有自己兴奋挺立的羞耻感，比起那些莫名的疼痛更让赵云澜觉得难以忍受。  
而且经过上次火锅店那次，他就发现了沈巍喝到微醺的时候（大概是一杯啤酒的量），就是可怜可爱的小白兔，喝多了（啤酒四五杯左右的量，红酒或是洋酒一杯的量）就会软软的喊一声“云澜”之后直接晕过去，再多就直接进医院了，喝到半醉不醉的时候就像是什么的封印被解除，凶狠的猛兽冲破禁制，将眼前的猎物玩于鼓掌之中，然后再慢慢将其拆吃入腹，完全是一种站于制高点上的王者睥睨众生般的俯视与玩弄还有强者至上的占有与施虐。  
这个似乎并不受沈巍本人控制，而且沈巍自己也似乎并不怎么清楚，因为他很讨厌酒水入喉的感觉，和那些有酒的场合，所以几乎根本不碰。  
而今天他却很是烦躁，于是想起沈勉教他的那些什么“借酒消愁”的词来，于是就跑到位于地下室里的酒窖（不要问我为什么不喝酒的沈巍家为什么会有酒窖和那么些各种各样的酒的，我是不会告诉你这些本来就只是为了讨赵云澜欢心才收集的呢！）里，拿了一瓶产于赵云澜出生当天装瓶的红酒，然后准备回去借酒消愁，结果沈巍没想到的是他只会愁更愁，然后就是想找根金箍棒直接打死沈勉这个瞎出馊主意臭猴子。  
赵云澜此时也很烦躁，拼命想要挣脱禁锢，好好的和沈巍度过一场性事，椅子因他扭动的身子而发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，这除了让赵云澜更加烦躁与羞耻之外只会让原本束缚着自己的那些皮制束具更加的勒紧了自己的手腕和双脚——因为这几样是通过同材质的细绳连在一起的。  
“真是好景致呀，云澜，你知道自己有多诱人吗？若是今天你没自救成功，或是我们这边也没人把你救出来，你是不是也要让祁昀看你这幅样子？一想到这，我就想把祁昀给凌迟了，他怎么能，怎么能动我的宝贝，他连想一下都不行。”  
“不是的！不会的……够了…小巍，宝贝这种事永远都不会发生的……”  
“你闭嘴，你骗我，明明就是发生过，即使不是祁昀也有其他人，你以前有那么多前任，每个人都看过你情事中的性感模样，云澜，你知道吗？十八年了，你和我相约来找我，可是你骗了我，你没有来，但是，我不生气，我知道你有很多不得已，于是我去找你，可是，你却把我给忘了，你找了那么多情人，什么样的都有，不分男女，不分ABO，就是没有我，为什么？为什么你要骗我？！说好的一约既定，万山无阻，都是假话，你根本什么都不记得，只有我一个人被钉在定约的那一天，你却大踏步走了……”  
我们有约？赵云澜有点懵逼，虽然他与沈巍相识的记忆正在慢慢苏醒，但却并非是马到成功那种，整个记忆还有部分非常模糊，本来他想着这对现在的他和沈巍来说也不算是有什么阻碍在，而且沈巍也一直表现出更在意当下的感觉，所以也就没有多想，看来并不是这样。  
“云澜，你走神了。”沈巍的嘴角有意无意的撩拨着赵云澜的耳垂——赵云澜其实最怕的就是这个，他的耳垂很敏感，整个人受不住似的轻轻颤抖着，想要躲开却碍于被束缚着根本躲不开，只能咬着红唇硬挺着，沈巍到是觉得很开心，轻笑着又伸出舌尖轻轻舔弄。  
沈巍的指尖从赵云澜的胸口滑下，顺着腹肌优美的线条，循着水渍轻抚搔弄，指尖微凉，赵云澜的分身却是火热，沈巍仿佛弹奏钢琴一般轻轻拨弄，然后又慢慢的抓住，从根部轻轻套弄，另一只手环到赵云澜的背后，手腕微凉的皮肤蹭过臀瓣敏感的肌肤，又是引来赵云澜的一阵轻颤。  
“小巍？你……你这是要做什么？”感觉到有阵不寻常的冷气接触，想到刚刚触在皮肤上的冰晶，赵云澜硬生生的打了个冷颤，连声音都不自觉的有些微颤意。  
沈巍到是无言，只是从喉间泄出一些开心的轻笑，一路摸索到赵云澜的穴口，用小冰块抵着那里，紧接着就突然猛地将其塞了进去，沈巍手指修长，倒是顶着冰块进入极深。  
冰冷的异物被硬生生的推入赵云澜的体内，因为药的原因倒是不显干涩，只是冰冷刺骨的寒意碰上炙热的肉壁，激的赵云澜瞬间僵直了身体，连一声惊呼都被闷在了喉中。  
看着赵云澜如天鹅一般伸长了脖颈忍耐，沈巍的心情越发的好，“云澜，不可以挤出来哦，就这样，好好的含着，你知不知道你现在的样子有多美。”  
“小…小巍…好冰啊…”  
赵云澜的体温本就比常人略高，此时药劲未过，又被心爱之人花式撩拨，体内早就火热异常，小冰块转眼间就被融化的差不多了。  
“云澜，我开了一瓶你出生那天装瓶的红酒，味道还不错，你要尝尝吗？”  
“嗯？”还未等赵云澜体味出沈巍话中含义，就感觉到温热柔软的唇覆了上来，微凉的液体被渡了过来，流入喉咙深处，酒液有些多，有一些顺着赵云澜的唇角流了下来。  
红色的酒液滴在了赵云澜的胸口，就像是一颗朱砂痣，让人觉得心痒难耐。  
“真好看…”  
沈巍一边低喃着，一边把剩余的红酒从赵云澜肩颈处直接倒在了他身上。  
“小巍！”红色的酒液微凉，顺着肌肤的纹理流了满身，混着赵云澜的信息素味道散发出一股淡雅的花香与葡萄的醉人芬芳，醉人心魄。  
赵云澜锁骨处存了一汪浅浅的酒液，弄的沈巍有些心痒，于是他凑近，用柔软的舌尖轻轻将那些混着赵云澜醉人的信息素的美酒一一卷进口中。  
“媳妇，你这也太撩人了吧。”  
“撩人的不是我，是你。”  
“赵云澜，你知道吗？每次我看到你亲近别人，我有多想把那些看过你的人的眼睛全都挖出来踩碎，把那些碰过你的人的手砍下来喂狗，把那些你上过的人直接扔到最下贱的性场所去让他们爽个痛快，然后再打断你的手脚，把你关在暗无天日，除了我谁也见不到你的地方，然后你就只能依靠我，我就是你的唯一，这样多好。”  
“额…宝贝儿，你这也太霸道了。”  
“但是我做不到，你每次都笑那么开心，就像是太阳一样，我怎么忍心那样对你，我也不能那样对别人，因为你会不开心，你不开心就不会笑，你不笑我就觉得我整个世界都没了，所以，云澜，你对我笑笑好吗？”  
“小巍呀小巍，你心思这么重，太不好养活了！”赵云澜有些无奈，沈巍平时话少的可怜，即使激他逗他，也不肯多说几句，只喜欢用行动来证明他的爱，没想到这次醉酒到是有意外之喜。  
“云澜，你不开心吗？你都不笑，为什么你都不对我笑呢？你明明都能对那个背叛了你的祁昀笑的那么开心，你明明都能对你那些前任笑得那么开心，你为什么就不能分我一点笑意？”  
未等说完，沈巍便胡乱扯开束住赵云澜的绳子（别问我为什么赵云澜扯了那么半天都未动分毫的绳子怎么沈巍一扯就给扯开了，西装举铁轻松松80KG了解一下？），然后就把还有点一脸懵逼的小澜孩给拎了起来，直接咚的一声抵在墙上，然后借着手上的束具把他挂在了墙上的壁灯上。  
“卧槽，亲爱的，你这是要干什么呀！”背后和手上的疼痛让赵云澜有点恐慌，因为沈巍从来没有对他如此粗暴过。  
“干什么？干你呀！”沈巍的声音轻快，仿佛十分开心，有种幼儿园小朋友分到糖果时候的那种喜悦，听起来纯情又无辜。  
手腕上束缚着的皮质束具和墙上的壁灯此时正向他们的主人沈巍反馈着自己的制作有多精良，质量有多过关，然后开心的相亲相爱，不论赵云澜怎么挣扎似乎都没有脱落的迹象，于是他干脆放弃，放松了整个身体，让自己的大长腿自然的垂下，但是，没想到竟然连地面都够不到。  
赵云澜很美，且，赵云澜的美是一种蛊惑人心的美，但，并不是那种妖精一般的妖异之美，而是那种让人看上一眼就忘不掉也移不开眼的那种。  
赵云澜很美，这个沈巍从小就知道，只是，他没想到，此时的赵云澜会没成这样，他，就在那里，就在自己面前，仿佛一幅美不胜收的画作，挂在墙上，等着人靠近，细细观察与抚摸。  
沈巍的腰身强行挤入赵云澜的双膝之间。察觉到前面已经被撑开，赵云澜有些惊慌，本能的想要向后躲闪，然而他身后便是墙，手腕被束缚，自己整个人都被挂在墙上，哪有什么地方可躲。  
“小巍…亲爱的，你这是到底要做什么？”  
什么似乎并不想回答，只是更加用力的握住正在一边说着什么一边轻颤着挣扎的赵云澜的腰，其实此时的沈巍根本什么都听不到，整个世界，只有他和他眼里的赵云澜，其他的什么都没有，包括赵云澜的声音。  
下身被沈巍抱住，体位被调整，预感到自己马上就要被自己所爱的人无情贯穿的赵云澜此时有点绝望，身体也不禁轻轻的颤抖起来。  
“啊……啊啊！！！！疼…….”什么都没有准备，没有耐心的扩张，没有轻柔的爱抚，更没有充满爱意的吻，还未能做出任何准备的身体，就这样被沈巍霸道的强行进入了，赵云澜疼的眼泪直流，其实他也有点也分不清是疼痛还是委屈，亦或者其实是舒爽。  
沈巍进去了，一冲到底，炙热且紧致的肉穴包裹着他，让他十分的舒爽与开心，他十分满足的轻哼了一声，满意的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，又将赵云澜的左腿轻轻捞起盘在自己腰侧，让赵云澜的姿势更方便自己进入。  
那炙热且坚硬的肉块，丝毫不怜惜的在赵云澜狭窄的体内猛烈进攻着，没有什么九浅一深的技巧，几乎全部都是整根退出，然后再狠狠的整根进入，直接撞在赵云澜的生殖腔壁上，还要狠狠的碾上几碾。  
粉嫩的肉穴此时被沈巍粗暴的对待着，红肿不堪，肠液会在沈巍整根退出的时候带出来些许，此时则是淫靡的顺着赵云澜好看的右侧大腿向下流着。  
赵云澜被顶的根部说不出一句完整的话来，脱出口的全是让人脸红心跳的甜腻呻吟。  
灼热和痛楚纠结在一起，不断的侵袭着赵云澜的身体和大脑，虽然发出了短暂的呜咽，但他仍旧是不顾羞耻的努力抬起腰，应和着沈巍粗暴的动作，开始无意识的晃动起身体。  
惩罚一般的性爱，毫无扩张的进入，尽管如此，赵云澜还是想渴求更多，想要，想要沈巍，想要的根本无法自拔，在沈巍狂风暴雨一般的抽插中，他仍旧是努力弓起自己的身体，抬高自己的腰，将自己的长腿盘上沈巍的腰身，让自己能和沈巍更加契合在一起。  
虽然已经完全进入了，但是，赵云澜还是希望能更进一步的深入。  
赵云澜抬起腰，沈巍更深的挺进，两人一点点的加深这动作。  
伴随着沈巍更加的深入，他的体温、那里的坚硬火热、甚至是上面青筋的脉动的触感都清晰的毫无保留的传递了过来，就连沈巍的领带仅仅只是若有似无的摩擦着到自己的身体，都能让赵云澜无法抑制的泄露出悲鸣一般的呻吟。  
尽管如此，他还是渴求更多。  
想要沈巍。  
不只是相互连接着的那部分，他想要的是沈巍的全部，好的、不好的、温柔的、暴虐的……连同所有的感觉一起，全部都成为自己的一部分，成为自己的骨与血、筋与肉。  
“……啊……云澜……”  
还不够，沈巍，不要抗拒我，让我抱紧你。  
赵云澜被束缚的的手腕正全力的挣扎着，希望能挣开束具的束缚，能拥抱面前这个吃起飞醋就可怕到不行的主，可是始终无法如愿。  
“更多……云澜……我还想要更多……”  
赵云澜此时也不知道射了多少次出来，根本连一丝话都说不出口，眼前的领带不知什么时候已经掉落，他艰难的抬起眼看着眼前他深爱的男子，沈巍此时因为喝醉酒的缘故，似乎有点不太不太清醒，他看着赵云澜的眼神里，两分痛楚，两分怀念，剩下的六分则是满满的占有欲与施虐欲。  
欲望如火一般炙热翻腾，也烧光了赵云澜的理智。  
“不要害怕，小巍你看着我，我爱你，我爱你胜过我自己……”对于赵云澜的细语呢喃吃了一惊，沈巍那一刻的表情不同于以往的君子如玉，也不是装出来的懵懂无辜，更不是刚刚的的疯狂占有，而是那种似乎被什么击中了要害一般的毫无防备，仿佛根本没有想到赵云澜会这样说一般，这可怜又可爱的表情狠狠的揪住了赵云澜的心，他抬起腰，竭尽全力的使身体迎上去，吻上沈巍的唇，贪婪的品尝着属于沈巍的味道，而沈巍则还处于茫然无措，不知所以的状态，任凭赵云澜用柔滑的舌头缠绕着自己的舌头，吮吸、舔舐，肆意的在那里攻城略地，然后犹如吃饱喝足一样餍足的退出，而且，还不忘用舌尖俏皮的舔了一遍沈巍好看的嘴唇。  
“云澜……”沈巍也不知道是否反应过来没有，只是低低的呢喃着赵云澜的名字，然后将赵云澜从壁灯上卸了下来，粗暴的将其扔在软软的床铺上，并再次开始动了起来。


End file.
